The Point Of Love
by Beebbop
Summary: D/Hr, When Draco saves Hermione in the summer a tentative relationship starts but will it all end in tragedy? UPDATE: JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!
1. Chapter 1

**The Point Of Love**

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining on the crooked Burrow and its overgrown garden. In the kitchen sat Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were eating the rather large breakfast that Mrs Weasley had given them. It was their last day before returning to Hogwarts and they were chatting about the day's plans. Fred and George had already left for work as had Bill. Mr Weasley came into the kitchen yawning and sat down into a kitchen chair.

'Right, we've decided to let you go Diagon Alley,' he said importantly, 'but Hagrid will escort you.' Ron grinned across the table at Harry. 'Now, I want you all to be sensible and wary. These aren't safe times and you're lucky we let you go out without your mother and I.'

'Don't worry Dad. We can all apparate, apart from Ginny, but we can use side-apparation for that,' replied Ron as he ladled beans onto his plate.

'It doesn't matter if you can apparate,' Mr Weasley frowned, 'just have your wits about you.'

'We'll be alright Mr Weasley,' Hermione said and Harry nodding added, 'don't worry about us.' The subject was dropped and an hour later Hagrid appeared and they were ready to go. They waved to Mr and Mrs Weasley, who stood at the door and turned into darkness. Less than a second passed and the five of them stood at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

'Well come on then, we ain't got all day,' Hagrid led them through the almost deserted pub. When they reached the brick wall Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and tapped the bricks so they disappeared. Diagon Alley looked the same, crooked shops lined the street, colourful signs decorated shop windows and the place was heaving with anxious shoppers.

'Shall we go and get some equipment?' Hermione said, they agreed and made their way into a nearby shop.

*

Their arms were ladled with packages and parcels as they made their way back up the street. The sun was dying and a reddish tinge could be seen peeping over the rooftops. They were all extremely exhausted by the day's activities and Ron was grumbling. 'Did you really need to buy all that parchment Hermione? I mean, you can always order some and get It delivered.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, 'yes Ron. I'm taking lots of subjects and sometimes Owls are late delivering them.' She arranged her shopping in her arms before dropping a large box. 'Oh Merlin!'

'Give me them,' Hagrid said waving his umbrella so that their shopping flew from their arms. With another wave of his umbrella they disappeared. 'Don't worry, I've sent 'em to the Burrow,' he added at their shocked faces.

'Couldn't you have done that earlier, it would have been so much easier then.' Ron said, they laughed when suddenly a scream filled their ears. The air had suddenly turned cold and darkness engulfed them. Dementors, Hermione thought as she pulled out her wand.

'Ginny!' She could hear Harry yelling and heard a loud CRACK as someone dissaparated. She could her Ron calling her name and Hagrid shouting.

'Go Ron,' Hagrid yelled. 'I'll get Hermione, just go!' She heard Ron arguing then another CRACK sounded. A Dementor was closing in and as she heard Hagrid shout again she started to run blindly back down the street. She tripped and her want toppled out of her hand and she could feel the cold rapidly surrounding her. The Dementors' deathly rattle seemed to grab her as it lowered its mouth to hers. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to find the strength to push the monster off her even though she knew nothing would stop it.

Then a silvery light shot over her and the Dementor rose and melted away into thin air. She lay panting for breath as light filled the street again. She raised herself slowly from the ground, looking around for her saviour. A young man with a mane of blonde hair was running toward her.

'Are you alright?' Malfoy looked down at her, his face flushed pink and his wand shaking in his hand.

'You saved me,' she couldn't think properly, he stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets looking embarrassed. He shrugged and looked around before replying, 'If you want to have your soul taken away, you should have told me Granger.' He smirked and held out his hand. She looked at it for a moment before taking it; he pulled her to her feet. She looked into his grey eyes, hid slightly by his blonde hair and felt a tingling sensation in her arms and she shivered as the evening sun burnt her back.

'DRACO!' Lucius Malfoy had appeared and he was looking between them in horror. Malfoy snatched his hand out of Hermione's and stuck them back in his pockets. 'Be more careful next time Granger.' He turned and with a fierce glare at his father stalked off. Lucius looked a Hermione for a second before following. She turned in confusion and started back up the street, her mind reeling.

'HERMIONE!' Hagrid was pelting towards her, knocking over a display as he went. 'You're all right. I thought. . . I thought you'd bin taken.' Hermione patted his elbow, 'It's all right Hagrid, lets just get back to the Burrow,' she gave him an encouraging smile and together they turned on the spot into crushing darkness.

*

'Malfoy saved you?' Ron spluttered causing bits of chocolate to fly across the table. He, Harry and Hermione were sat at the kitchen table listening to Hermione's story.

'Yes Ron, how many times do I have to tell you?' Hermione said rolling her eyes impatiently. 'I was on the ground and the Dementor was inches away from me and a Pantronus shot out from nowhere. When I looked around he was running towards me with his wand in his hand.'

'I wonder why he saved you? I mean it's not something you do for someone you hate,' Harry said, 'maybe he's changed over the summer.' Hermione shrugged and looked out of the window. _Why did he save me? She thought, he always calls me a Mudblood and Harry's right; you don't save someone you hate._

'Are you coming Hermione, Mum says we've got to be up early if we want to catch the Hogwarts Express.' Ron was stood at the kitchen door and Harry was nowhere to be seen. She nodded, got up and followed Ron up the stairs to her room.

When she had changed and checked that her trunk was packed, she lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Ginny who lay in the bed next to her was snoring peacefully. She couldn't believe how fast the holidays had gone, however she couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. However this wasn't because of the castle it was because of a certain Slytherin. She wanted to know why he saved her. She wanted to stare into those eyes that didn't seem to end. She wanted to run her hand through that silky blonde hair. Wait! Why was she thinking of Draco Malfoy. He was the boy who had bullied her and her friends all of their school life. The boy whose snide remarks had echoed in her head. The boy who she had punched and who called her 'Mudblood' at every opportunity. No, she would have to stop thinking about him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(All the characters in this belong to J.K Rowling, this story is set in their 7**__**th**__** year so it is pre-Deathly Hallows and even pre-Half Blood Prince.)**_

It was early in the morning and the Burrow was packed with people running this way and that, shouting to each other and picking things up in a hurry. Hermione came running down the stairs carrying an agitated Crookshanks. She had spent most of the night awake with Draco Malfoy on her mind and she was feeling the effects.

'Oh good, your ready, you might as well get into the car' Mrs Weasley said as she hurried past and up the stairs. Feeling that she better follow orders, Hermione grabbed her trunk and left the house. Ron and Harry where already in the car and she joined them in the stretched back seat.

'Merlin, you look shattered' Ron said as he looked at her.

'Thanks, Ron' Hermione laughed as she rubbed her eyes wearily. 'I couldn't sleep.'

'Where you worrying about getting ninety nine percent in your charms exam' Ron smirked as he nudged Harry.

'Very funny, Ron, but at least I didn't get thirty percent' Ron's smirk disappeared and he sunk into his chair. After half an hour the rest of the Weasleys were ready and they set off to the train station. Ginny was playing with her Pygmy Puff and Ron and Harry where playing an unsuccessful game of Exploding Snap to Mrs Weasleys displeasure. Hermione looked out of the window as the station came into view, she was dreading seeing Malfoy after what happened. What would he be like, would he just be his usually snobbish self or has he really changed.

The car screeched into the station and they all clambered out. They pulled their trunks out of the boot and rolled them through the hidden entrance to platform nine and three quarters. The platform was packed, Hermione smiled to herself as she looked around at her friends who had all grown over the summer.

'We only just made it' Mrs Weasley was saying and she kissed Hermione on the cheek, 'you better get going. Have a good term and stay out of trouble.' The trio grinned at her and boarded the train. They found a compartment with Neville and Luna and then Hermione and Ron went to the Prefects carriage.

'Does that mean you'll be in charge of me this year' Ron said as they walked down the corridor.

'I suppose it does, me being Head Girl now' Hermione said looking down proudly at the badge pinned to her chest.

'I always knew you'd get that,' Ron said, 'I wonder who's Head Bo-.' They stopped and their mouths fell open. Malfoy had just left a carriage and he stopped when he saw them. Pinned on his chest was a shining badge.

'No!' Ron groaned, 'you can't be?'

'I am Weasley and you'd better get used to it!' Malfoy replied and with a smirk he carried on down the corridor. Hermione and Ron looked at each other in shock, Ron opening and closing his mouth like a Goldfish.

'I'm gonna get him one day,' Ron shouted furiously

'Leave it Ron, come on we're gonna be late.' Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down the corridor. They entered the Prefect carriage and sat down near the door, Ron scowled when he saw Malfoy sitting at the head of the table.

'Look at him lording it over' Ron whispered into Hermione's ear, she looked at him and put a finger to her lips. The meeting continued and then the timetables were handed out. Hermione looked at it and her heart missed a beat. She had prefect duty four times a week with Malfoy. Ron seemed to have seen too and he looked at her in shock.

'This can't be right; you'll have to get it changed. Look who I'm with,' he pointed his finger at the card in disgust, 'bloody pig faced Pansy Parkinson. Who made up this stupid timetable?'

'It'll be because I'm Head Girl and he's Head Boy. This is going to be the worst year ever. At least you only have duty once a week, I have it four times.' Hermione muttered as the other prefects around them rose and left. 'I've even got to patrol the train now, look.' She showed him the card and he coughed.

'If he does anything, tell me and I'll get him' He brought his fist to his face but Hermione grabbed it and lowered his arm.

'There won't be any need, don't worry I know how to handle him. Remember when I slapped him in our third year.' Hermione said, Ron grinned at her and then looked at Malfoy who was still inspecting his timetable.

'Yeah, don't be scared to do it again, but if you do, tell me, I want to be there.' He got up, stretched and gave her a warm smile before leaving. Hermione looked at Malfoy and caught him staring at her.

'Shall we go then?' She said, he shrugged and followed her out of the carriage. They had been patrolling the corridor for a good half hour when she broke the silence. 'Why did you save me?' Hermione asked. Malfoy didn't reply straight away but after a few seconds he stopped.

'Nobody wants to see anyone without a soul' He said as she turned to look at him.

'Voldemort would and your one of them, aren't you?' Hermione said defiance in her voice.

'Let's just get one thing straight, Granger' his voice rose and his face boiled up, 'my father might be one, but I am not and I never will be. I saved you because that's what any human being should do.' She didn't reply but continued to walk; Malfoy caught up with her and touched her arm. She shivered under his touched and a slight gasp escaped her lips. 'Listen, we're going to have to spend almost the whole year together, let's just try and get on.' Hermione looked into his dark eyes and nodded. He gave her a small smile, 'it's the end of patrol, I'll see you around.' She watched as he entered a compartment full of seventh year Slytherins before joining Ron and Harry.

*

The first week passed without any incident, infact Hermione and Malfoy rarely spoke to each other. It was Sunday night and they were patrolling the seventh floor corridor together when Malfoy broke the silence.

'I'm sorry I seemed a bit cold on the train' he exclaimed, still pacing. 'I've not had a very good summer and I took it out on you.'

'It's alright,' Hermione replied quietly, she was quite perturbed, how come he was being so nice to her.

'I don't even know why I was given Head Boy, I mean Dumbledore knows all about my father.'

'Dumbledore always gives people second chances though, so he made you Head Boy.' Hermione said as they passed a painting of a group of warlocks playing Wizard Chess.

'It's just this stupid bloody war and the way people react towards me!' He punched his hand in frustration. 'Do you ever wish you could just start afresh?' He stopped and turned to her.

'All the time' she stopped to and met his eyes, 'but you just have to get on with it.'

'Yeah, yeah your right' He turned on his heel and began walking again. Hermione paused before following him. Had Malfoy took some potion that had changed his personality? I mean she was a _Mudblood _and Malfoys didn't mix with them. She shook her head in confusion and caught up with him. Half and hour later their duty was over and they were stood in the Entrance Hall.

'We've got duty on Tuesday, haven't we?' Malfoy asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and yawning.

'Yeah, at nine o'clock.' Hermione checked her watch, 'I'll see you on Tuesday then.'

'Yeah, see you.' He turned towards the dungeons and Hermione started up the Marble staircase. She was halfway up them when she heard Malfoy yell to her.

'Goodnight' He shouted, she stopped and turned around, a small smile etched on her face.

'Goodnight.' She replied and hurried up the remaining steps to the Griffindor tower. All the way to the common room she had Malfoy on her mind and after a few moments she nearly walked into the portrait of the fat lady.

'Password?' The Fat Lady asked as she drank from a glass of wine.

'_Quid Agis' _The portrait swung forward and she entered the warm common room. Spotting Ron in the armchairs by the fire she made her way towards them and plonked herself into a comfy chair beside him.

'Hi,' she said as she picked up the _Daily Prophet '_where is Harry?'

'Harry has gone for a walk,' Ron said, looking angry, 'with non other than my sister.'

'What?' Hermione replied lowering her newspaper and looking in surprise at Ron.

'Harry and Ginny have gone for a walk.'

'So…'

'They are,' Ron began and with what looked like enormous effort he whispered in a mortified voice. 'They are going out'

'As in boyfriend and girlfriend' Ron nodded and Hermione punched the air in happiness. 'Finally, I knew Harry would see sense.'

'You're happy?' Ron spluttered

'Oh c'mon Ron, it's great' Hermione replied, sinking back into the chair, 'wouldn't you rather see her with Harry than with Dean or Michael Corner or even Seamus?'

'She was seeing Seamus?' Ron groaned

'No!' Hermione laughed, 'but you'd rather she was with Harry than with Seamus, wouldn't you?'

'When you put it that way, yes I would.' Ron sighed and slumped back into his chair. 'Thanks, Hermione. You really should write a book.' He rubbed his eyes and didn't see Hermione's sad smile. _Oh yeah, I should really write a book, I can't even sort out my own life, let alone someone else's. _She looked at her watch and yawned, getting up she bade Ron goodnight and climbed the girl's staircase. She changed and clambered into bed, pulling the curtains closed around her. She knew she was in for another sleepless night with Malfoy and his confusing change of personality on her mind.

(_**Thanks for reading, please leave me a review, did you love it or hate it?)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. Sorry for taking a long time to update, I haven't really had enough time. I hope you like it!)**_

The next few weeks passed without incident, Hermione's prefect duties continued and the gossiping about Harry's relationship with Ginny had died. In fact, November was almost upon them before anything interesting happened.

Hogwarts was silent, night had fallen and inside the castle Hermione and Malfoy where pacing the fifth floor corridor. Having become used to them, Hermione was finding these duties surprisingly fun and she had a sneaky feeling that Malfoy felt the same. She had found out much more about him and had even found herself warming to him. She regularly woke with a smile across her face after another dream about the blonde haired Slytherin. She watched as he strolled beside her, hands in pockets and chatting casually. She hadn't told Ron and Harry about Malfoy yet, she knew that Ron would probably pass out if he heard that Malfoy had a nice side. Whenever she saw Malfoy in the corridors during school hours they nodded covertly to each other and walked on. She didn't know how she felt, but every time they accidently brushed each other, she felt a strange tingling sensation in her stomach. She just wished that Ron and Harry knew the real Malfoy and that they could see how nice he was.

'Granger!' Hermione awoke from her thoughts with a start; Malfoy had stopped and was looking at her suspiciously. 'Are you even listening?'

'Yes, you were talking about…' Hermione stopped abruptly as he smirked at her, 'I was just thinking, why you couldn't call me by my first name instead of using Granger all the time?' It was her turn to smirk as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. 'Go on?'

He paused before answering, going slowly red in the face he said, 'Because, you look sexy when I say Granger.' He looked at her for a second before turning sharply and beginning to walk again. She stood still speechless, staring after his retreating back. He was nearly at the end of the corridor when she caught him up and grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her; his face was bright scarlet now.

'What is that meant to mean?' She said, looking deep into his grey eyes. He didn't answer but looked back at her. She was about to break the silence but swallowed her words he took her hand in his and moved slowly towards her. He caught her other hand and entwined their fingers. Her breath caught in her throat as she lowered his face to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face and could almost feel his eyes burning passionately into hers. After what seemed like an age, his lips brushed against hers pleasurably. The tingling sensation was back as his hand found her face and caressed her cheek. Her hands where on his chest and she could feel his heart beating furiously against his ribs. _Was this really Malfoy? Was this really Malfoy kissing her? _She deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth as she put her arms around his neck. He was pushing her gently back to the wall, one hand at the small of her back, the other in her hair. Suddenly, as though somebody had turned on a switch, she jumped back. Her stared at her in shock as she rubbed her hands nervously through her hair.

'We shouldn't…' She said, 'we shouldn't be doing this.' She looked up at him and seeing the hurt expression in his face stopped talking. She stepped slowly towards him and held out a hand but he just looked at it. 'I'm sorry.' He didn't answer but turned away from her. After a pause she placed a wary hand on his shoulder, he shuddered under her touch but shrug her away.

'I'm sorry, it's my fault.' He turned facing her again and placed a hand on hers. 'I shouldn't have kissed you, I had no right to.' She looked at him, her brain whirring as many thoughts rushed through it. Then after a long moment she took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his. He closed the gap between them and was kissing her back, more passionately than last time. Hermione could feel the heat radiating from him as once he ran his hands through her hair and down her back.

This time it was Malfoy who broke the kiss and her turn to look at him in shock. He shook his head and put a finger to her lips. 'I loved every second of that, but look where we are. What would happen if someone came round the corner and found us, what if it was Weasley or Potter?'

'It's Ron and Harry,' she replied, 'okay, you're right, but what are we going to do?'

'We'll keep it a secret' he said, looking up and down the corridor nervously and checking his watch, 'we'll have to talk tomorrow; Crabbe and Goyle will wonder where I am.' She nodded sadly and shoved her hands in her pockets; he stopped looking around and smiled at her, taking her hand once more. 'Don't worry, everything will be alright, we'll be together.' He leant forward and left a burning kiss on her lips then; touching her cheek he turned and walked back down the corridor. Just before he descended the step he looked back at her, 'Goodnight' he called waving a hand in farewell. She smiled and waved back, watching as he disappeared down the stairs.

When he had gone she slid down the wall she was leaning all and began to cry. _Why couldn't life ever be simple? _

*

True to their word, nobody found out about Hermione and Malfoy's secret relationship. In fact, they only ever saw each other during prefect duties when all the other students where in their common rooms. Even though she was head girl, Hermione spent these duties making the most of the time she had with Malfoy. Though she was continually worrying about betraying Ron and Harry, she couldn't help thinking about Malfoy. She had to ask teachers to repeat questions in class because she was too busy thinking about the Slytherin and it took her all Sunday to finish her homework; something that surprised Ron and Harry.

It was Monday night and Hermione was sat in the common room with Ron who was struggling with a difficult potions essay. He kept sneaking glances at Hermione's work but she was too busy checking her watch to shout at him. After a few minutes Ron shoved his work abruptly away from him and slouched with a sigh in his chair. He rubbed his eyes and yawned while Hermione pretended to read a book.

'Hermione?' Ron asked, after a moment.

'Yes?' She replied from behind _A History of Magic._

'You know there's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend?' He stammered, Hermione peered over her book; his ears where turning their usual red.

'Yes' she said suspiciously, closing her book and putting it down on the table.

'Well, I was wondering, only if you want to,' he was looking at his shoes as he spoke, 'do you want to go with me?'

'Erm…' Hermione said and Ron looked up. W_hat should I do? _She thought as his ears turned even redder. 'Well, alright then.' He sighed in relief and ran a hand through his hair.

'Thanks a million Hermione' he said, she smiled sadly at him as he rubbed his eyes again.

'I assume Harry's going with Ginny?' Hermione asked, picking her book back up and finding her page.

'Yeah, he told me this morning, I just hope he doesn't' Ron began, 'well you know.' He got up and stretched, 'I'm going to bed, goodnight.' He picked up his homework, gave Hermione a cheery wave and climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitories. When he had left, Hermione smacked her hand to her forehead in frustration, _why do I have to make life so complicated. Everyone thinks I like Ron and when they see me in Hogsmeade with him they will think we're an item. What will Malfoy say? _Questions ran through her head until a voice made her jump.

'Erm, Hermione, shouldn't you be on prefect duty?' It was Ginny.

'Oh yeah, thanks Ginny,' Hermione replied, flustered she climbed to her feet and picked up her work. 'I was just about to go, will you look after Crookshanks?' Hermione's ginger cat came stalking into view and clambered onto Ginny's knee.

'Are you alright, Hermione?' Ginny asked, stroking Crookshanks, 'you've seemed touchy these last few weeks, you've not been yourself.'

'It's nothing,' Hermione replied, 'I've just had lots of work to do.'

'It's Malfoy isn't it' Ginny said promptly as Hermione picked up her bag.

'What?' Hermione spun around and looked at Ginny in shock.

'I said,' Ginny asked, staring suspiciously at Hermione, 'it's Malfoy; he's annoying you isn't he?'

'Malfoy,' Hermione sighed in relief, 'no, he's alright. I've been up against worse people.' She laughed and bid Ginny goodnight as she headed up to the Girl's dormitories. When she reached her dormitory she put her books away and sat on the bed. She knew she had Prefect Duty but she didn't know how she should tell Draco that she was going to Hogsmeade with Ron. She wasn't going to go at all; she was hoping to spend a day with Draco, well that plan was well and truly over now. Checking her watch once again she climbed to her and stretched. She picked up her cloak from her bed and threw it over her, it was still winter and the corridors where freezing at night. She opened the door and stepped out onto the stairs.

'You'll just have to tell him your going with Ron' Hermione said to herself as she fixed her coat, 'Draco, I can't stay with you next Saturday because Ron has asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him.' She shook her head, 'no Hermione that's too blunt.' Shaking her head she carried on down the steps to the common room. What she didn't see was the flash of red hair as the sixth year dormitory door closed quickly as she passed.

_**(Well there you have it, chapter three is done and chapter four should be on its way very soon. I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought. Thanks Beebbop.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(DISCLAIMER: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. ROWLING, sorry it has taken so long but here is chapter four, I hope you like it!)**_

'I can't stay here next Saturday.' Hermione said as her and Draco paced up and down the 7th floor corridor.

'Why?' Draco asked, stopping abruptly in front of the tapestry of _Barnabas the Barmy. _Hermione stopped to and took a big breath before answering.

'It's Ron…' Hermione began,

'What about him?' He retorted harshly, his tone of voice made Hermione scared.

'Well,' she looked down at her feet and swallowed, 'he's asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him.'

'So, you've agreed' Draco snarled, 'why, Hermione?'

'I just couldn't turn him down, he was getting embarrassed,' she replied looking back into his eyes with defiance, 'I can't exactly go with you can I.' Draco gave her a cold look.

'I know you can't go with me, but why couldn't you just turn him down?'

'It's not that easy you know,' She replied, at least he wasn't snarling at her anymore, 'he's my friend.'

'Yeah, but has he asked you to go as a friend?' There was a knowing look in his eye and Hermione knew he was right.

'I'll just have to make it clear that I don't like him that way.' She replied, Draco gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Who do you like?' He said, planting a kiss on her lips.

'You know who I like,' she replied, sliding her arms around his neck and entwining her fingers into his soft blonde hair.

'I don't' he said with a smirk, rubbing a hand down her back.

'All right,' she giggled as he kissed her neck, 'I like you, Draco.'

'That's better,' he replied, 'and I love you… Granger.' He leant forward to kiss her again but stopped abruptly as she placed a finger to his lips. He looked up at her as she stood staring at him in shock.

'Did I hear you right?' She whispered faintly, 'did you just say you loved me.'

'Erm, yeah' He said a confused expression on his face. 'Is that wrong?'

'No,' she smiled at him and took his face in her hands, 'it's wonderful.' She kissed him passionately and wound her fingers in his hair. His hand was at the small of her back, the other in her hair. Every time she kissed him he tasted even better, she felt a rush and she couldn't stop. The feel of his lips against hers gave her goose bumps and she hated it when they were apart.

Then he jumped away from her and looked around hurriedly.

'What is it?' She whispered, following his gaze down the corridor.

'I heard someone, they were walking, I'm sure of it.' He said, still looking around. 'We can't stay here.' He stopped looking and spun around to face the tapestry opposite. 'Thank Merlin.'

'Oh!' Hermione said, she wrapped her hand in Draco's and smiled up at him. As he smiled back a door appeared and without a moment's hesitation they ran into the Room of Requirement.

*

An hour later Hermione was walking back to the Common Room alone. She and Draco had left the Room of Requirement so that if anyone spotted them rumours wouldn't start. She was smiling to herself as she turned down the Fat Lady's corridor. She gave the password and the portrait swung forward to let her in. The common room was almost empty and Harry and Ron had already retired to their dormitory. Knowing she still had some homework to finish, she sat in her favourite armchair by the fire. She had barely sat down when Ginny joined her, Crookshanks following her obediently.

'Where've you been?' Ginny said looking angry, 'Prefect Duty was only thirty minutes long and don't say it wasn't because I checked with Ron.'

Stunned, Hermione replied, 'I had some work to do in the library-.'

'Don't lie, Hermione.' Ginny snarled, 'I know what you've been up to.'

'How…' Hermione spluttered, 'what do you know?'

'That you and that slime ball, Malfoy, have been closeted up together in the Room of Requirement, did you have a nice time?' Hermione's mouth dropped open, so it was Ginny who had seen her and Draco in the 7th floor corridor. It was Ginny who had seen them enter the Room of Requirement and it was Ginny who had noticed that she had been in there for almost an hour. She couldn't take anymore and before Ginny could say anything else she burst into tears. Ginny, tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders and muttered words of comfort in her ear. When she had nearly stopped, Ginny turned her face towards her.

'Why Malfoy? After all these years you choose him, why?' Hermione shook her head and wiped some tears away before answering.

'He's changed, Ginny. He saved me from Dementors and he loves me.'

'He _loves _you?' Ginny whispered, looking shocked. Hermione nodded and began to sob on Ginny's shoulder. 'What about Ron though? I thought you liked him?'

'I do… or at least, I did.' Hermione said, raising her head to show her tearstained face. 'Why does everything have to be so complicated?'

'It's just life, I suppose.' Ginny replied, stroking Hermione's hair and offering her a handkerchief. 'What are you gonna do know?'

Hermione got to her feet and began pacing in front of Ginny. ''I can't leave Draco now, every time he kisses me I get this feeling in my stomach, like a butterfly. I can't keep my mind of him, it's even distracting my homework.' She gestured toward her unfinished Charms essay on the table. 'I just hope that something will happen, that by some amazing chance Harry, Ron and Draco will become friends, that Voldemort gets destroyed and that everything will be perfect.' Ginny smiled at her sadly, 'It's just got to work out and for now I'm going to carry on with my relationship with Draco. I need one thing from you though, Ginny.'

'What?' Ginny asked, looking nervous.

'Don't tell anyone,' Hermione stopped and looked Ginny in the eye. After a moment Ginny nodded and Hermione ran and hugged her.

'You're the best, Ginny' Hermione cried, 'I'm glad I have someone like you and don't you worry about me, everything with be alright in the end.' She let Ginny go, grabbed her books and with a final wave hurried up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Ginny watched her go sadly, the common room was now empty and the fire was flickering away in a tired way.

'I just hope everything will be alright, Hermione.' Ginny said to herself as he climbed to her feet and followed Hermione up the stairs.

_**(And that was Chapter Four, I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to update, Chapter five shouldn't be as long. Please tell me your thoughts and opinions, did you love it or hate it? Thanks Beebbop!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(DISCLAIMER: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. ROWLING. I'm sorry I've took so long to update, I've had exams. Anyway here is Chapter Five, I hope you like it!)**_

True to her word, Ginny hadn't told anybody of Hermione's relationship with Draco Malfoy. It had been a few weeks since she had seen them enter the Room of Requirement.

'So, how was Hogsmeade with Weasley?' Draco smirked, as he and Hermione strolled down a sixth floor corridor.

'It was quite nice, actually.' Hermione replied, she punched him playfully on the arm. 'We just went to the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes and the Shrieking Shack.'

'The other Weasley hasn't told anyone about us, has she?'

'Her name is Ginny and no! Stop getting so worried, she's my best mate and she knows how I feel about you.'

'Best mates can still go behind your back you know. Look at Cho Chang's friend; didn't she snitch on Dumbledore's Army?' Draco gave her a cunning smile and crossed his arms.

'That's different, she was defying her mother.'

'But according to Ginny, you belong with Weasley.' Hermione's cheeks flushed as the turned a corner.

'I've told you, Ron and I are too different.'

'You used to like him, didn't you?'

'Used to' Hermione replied, 'I used to, but now we're like brother and sister.'

'What,' Draco laughed, 'always arguing!' Hermione shot him a cold look and stormed off. 'Oh c'mon Hermione, I was joking.' He caught up with her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly and looked at him with large eyes. He brought a hand nervously to her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and sighed softly as he brought his lips to hers. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck and deepened the kiss.

*

She covered her eyes as the sun streamed through the window and cuddled up to the bare chest next to her. _Wait, did I just say bare? _Hermione sat up straight and pulled the cover up with her. Draco stared beside her and opened his eyes wearily, when he saw Hermione with gaping at him he laughed.

'You look like you've just seen a ghost.' He sat up too and tossed an arm around her shoulders.

'Where are w-we?' Hermione stuttered at she took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

'The room of requirement, it supplies a double bed if you ask kindly.'

'How did we end up here?'

'You brought us. Apparently I'm a good kisser.' Draco smirked as she hitched the cover stilled tied tightly around her.

'I can't b-believe it,' Hermione looked at Draco, he was looking worried now. 'Everyone is going to wonder where I've been.'

'Wait,' Draco grabbed her hand as she made to pick up her clothes that lay in a small pile. 'Are you angry, with me?'

Hermione stopped and turned to face him. She smiled softly at him. 'No,' she placed a gently kiss on his lips. 'I was just a bit shocked.' She jumped from the bed and dressed quickly before giving Draco another quick peck on the lips and leaving the room. Draco smiled warmly as the door closed and collapsed on the bed.

*

'Where've you been?' Ron demanded as Hermione sat down opposite him at Breakfast. 'We waited up for you all night. Was it Malfoy! Did he hurt you?' Ron jumped to his feet, his fists clenched.

'Sit down, Ron.' Hermione opened the newspaper her hands shaking slightly. She had just seen Draco enter the Great Hall and take his place at the Slytherin table. 'I had to sort something out and it took a while. What time did you get to bed?'

'Midnight! Lavender and Parvati told me that you didn't even sleep in the dormitory last night.'

'I came back shortly after one,' Hermione lied, thinking fast. 'I had some homework to do so I stayed in the Common room until the Library opened.'

'Well, tell us next time you're out late, okay?' Ron replied crossly, pointing a sausage at her. All that day whenever Hermione passed Draco in the corridor she couldn't help but brush against him slightly. She was sure he was trying to discreetly attract her attention in Potions. Ron was still disgruntled and treated her coldly throughout the day but she suddenly found that she didn't care. That night, after completing her homework she retired early to her dormitory. It had been a late night and she really needed some sleep.

*

'Hermione!'

'What?' Hermione opened her eyes wearily to see Ginny stood at the foot of her bed. Her face was white and Hermione could hear shouts and yells from below.

'Quick, get your wand!' Ginny said, hurriedly handing Hermione her shoes.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked, jumping out of bed and grabbing her wand from the bedside table. She shoved her shoes on and wiped her hair out of her eyes.

'Death Eaters,' Ginny replied as she led the way to the common room. 'They've invaded Hogwarts. We have to fight if there is any chance of us getting out of here.' Her voice was shaky and without another word they sped out of the portrait hole. The sight that met Hermione's eyes made her stop in shock. She was surrounded by her school friends who were fighting a comrade of Death Eaters. Spells flew over her head, shattering portraits and destroying statues.

'HERMIONE, get moving!' Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her down the staircase. A flash of green light whistled above their heads as they ran and Hermione shot a stunning spell at a Death Eater who was advancing up the stairs. He crumpled before them and tumbled back down the steps. At the foot of the stairs bodies lay all over the floor, before Hermione could see who they were a spell shot out of nowhere and hit Ginny. Ginny flew up in the air and hit the wall opposite. Hermione looked around to see another tall Death Eater with his wand pointing at her.

'Stupefy!' Hermione yelled and as the Death Eater fell to the floor she spotted Ginny sagged against the wall. Running over to her she knelt by her side and shook her gently. 'Ginny… please don't leave me, not now.' She began to cry and rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. Tears were pouring down her face, _this couldn't be real, it's all a nightmare. _

'Hermione?' A weak voice made her look up. She looked around, but no one was there. She turned towards Ginny and found her looking straight back at her. Ginny smiled and made to get up.

'C'mon, I'll help you.' Hermione jumped to her feet and pulled Ginny up. 'Do you feel alright?'

'Yeah.' Another spell shot over their heads and rebounded off the wall behind them. With their wands held out in front off them, Hermione and Ginny advanced into the battle.

*

It was over! Hermione sat slumped in her favourite chair by the fire. Her grime coated face was streaked with tears. They had lost so many but the battle was still won. Harry had killed Voldemort near the very end of the battle; the remaining Death Eaters who had survived had run. She remembered seeing the bodies of her fellow students strewn across the Hogwarts ground as more and more Death Eaters entered the battle. She was right; life always seemed to become more complicated every day. The climbed to her feet and walked to the window. The sun had fully risen and was now glistening softly on the calm waters of the lake. A few students were sat outside trying to enjoy the sun while inside they were probably aching with sadness. It pained her to think of all the friends they had lost. She spotted Colin Creevey sat alone near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, just a few hours earlier he had lost his brother, Dennis. A stray tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to face the wrecked Griffindor Common room. The portrait door opened and Ginny stumbled inside. She spotted Hermione and burst into tears.

'Ginny, what's wrong.' Hermione rushed to her friend's aide and settled Ginny down into a comfy armchair. It took a while for Ginny to stop the constant flow of tears before she turned to look at Hermione. 'It's going to be alright, it's over, Voldemort's gone.'

'It's not that!' Ginny cried, hugging Hermione tightly.

'Well,' Hermione stroked Ginny's hair, 'you can tell me, can't you?' Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes sadly before replying.

'It's Harry.' Something in her voice told Hermione that everything was not right.

'What about him?' Hermione asked, nervously.

'He…he's been k-killed!' Ginny punched the arms of the armchair and began to cry. Hermione shook herself, _this couldn't be true, he can't have been killed. He killed Voldemort ._Hermione felt herself begin to cry as she stood up and stared towards the boy's dormitories. Gathering herself together Hermione turned to Ginny who had been watching Hermione intensely.

'I'm so sorry, Ginny.' Hermione said in a thick voice. She sat next to Ginny and ran and shaky hand through her hair. 'Who, who k-killed him?'

Ginny paused before answering her. 'Malfoy.' Hermione's mouth dropped open and she stared at Ginny in shock. After a moment she shook herself.

'You do m-mean Lucius Malfoy, right?' Hermione said.

'No, I mean Draco Malfoy!'

_**(And there is chapter five for you. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for killing off Harry but it is essential to the plot. The next chapter should be up soon, please tell me what you thought. Thanks Beebbop!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(DISCLAIMER: All the characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling. Sorry for taking so long, again, to update but here is Chapter 6 I hope you like it.)**_

Hermione wanted the earth beneath her to open and swallow her up. She had put all of her trust in Draco and he had turned around and killed one of her best friends. Her arm was still wrapped around Ginny's shaking shoulders but no words of comfort came to her. They sat in silence for hours, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. There had to be some motive as to why Draco had killed Harry. Although she knew she ought to hate Draco's guts, Hermione was aching to see him again. Ginny lifted her head and looked at Hermione through red, puffy eyes.

'What are you gonna do, Hermione?' She said, wiping a tear away.

'What do you mean?' Hermione replied.

'About Malfoy, you told me you loved him.'

'I d-don't k-know. I just can't believe he would do anything s-so horrible.' She couldn't stop herself; all she knew was that it was Ginny who had her arms around her while she sobbed uncontrollably. 'I'm so s-sorry, Ginny. None of us wanted Harry d-dead. I loved him l-like a brother and I k-know how much he loved y-you.'

'It's not your fault, Hermione.' Ginny patted her gently on the back. 'Don't go fretting, everything will s-smooth itself out, I promise.' Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and gave her a weak smile.

'I just hope it will,' Hermione said, after a moment.

*

Later that evening Hermione sat alone in her dormitory. Lavender and Parvati where down in the Great Hall with the other survivors. In front of her lay a blank piece of parchment. She wanted to write to Draco and demand her questions answered. Why had he killed Harry? Where was he now? What was he going to do? Did he know how much he had hurt her? Did he know how much mess he had left her in? The problem was, where did she start?

_Dear Draco,_

_ I don't know where you are but I hope you are alright. I know what you have done and I'm confused, upset and worried. Why did you kill Harry? What had he done to you? I know there must be some explanation and I want to know. I have nobody to turn to. Ginny knew about our relationship and I know she thinks I'm stupid for wanting to see you. Couldn't you come back and sort this whole mess out. I thought you loved me, I thought you had changed, I thought you were different. Please write back._

Her hand hovered above the paper as she contemplated the words she wanted to write next. With a sigh and a shake of her head she finished.

_Love Hermione_

*

After sending the letter Hermione stood alone in the Owlery looking out across the Forbidden Forest. She stood there for what felt like hours, going over Harry's death like a broken record. She still couldn't believe, Harry who had been so strong and courageous. As she thought of his death anger raged in her chest. How could she have been so stupid as to believe that Malfoy had really changed? He had probably used her to get to him. Her stomach seared with pain as raw guilt was added to her overflowing emotions. However, something just didn't quite fit, why would he kill Harry? Her eyes filled up and tears began running fast down her cheeks. She didn't even attempt to wipe them away but stood there shivering, watching the sun set over the forest and distant mountains. She heard a noise behind her and spun on the spot, wand at the ready.

'Hi,' Ron said, nervously, his hands above his head in surrender.

'Sorry, Ron,' Hermione replied, lowering her wand and wiping her tears away. 'Just being careful, you know?'

'I'm guessing you, erm, know about H-harry?' Ron asked, quietly. Hermione nodded and fresh tears began to fall. Ron advanced and took her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. Ron stroked her hair as tears dripped off the end of his own long nose. After a while, she pulled away and turned back to the window. Ron joined her and looked across the grounds sadly.

'I just can't believe he's g-gone.' Ron said, 'after all he's done. I mean, he killed one of the darkest wizards ever to walk this earth.'

'It just doesn't seem real, does it?' Ron nodded in agreement and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

'I just saw Ginny. She's really cut up, I told her she should go to bed, get some sleep.' Ron said, leaning against the wall and sighing.

'She needs it, we all do.' Hermione turned and surveyed Ron's drawn profile. It seemed that Harry's death had taken a toll on him like it had on her and Ginny. He looked serious as well, his eyebrows were knotted and Hermione knew he was thinking. Suddenly he jumped up and punched his hand with his fist.

'That little coward,' he yelled, 'that stupid, pure-blooded brat! How could he have killed him and then just ran!'

'Ron!' Hermione said, frantically, watching as Ron paced up and down in anger. 'Are you alright?'

'Am I alright? What do you think, Hermione? My best friend has just been killed and you're asking me if I'm alright?'

'Sorry, I didn't mean that, just calm down before you do something rash.'

'Rash?! I'm gonna bloody kill him, Hermione! If you want me to calm down and not do something rash you'll have to stop me!' Ron shouted, running his hands through his hair, looking quite deranged.

'Don't shout at me, Ron!' She was close to tears again and Ron had noticed. He stopped pacing and embraced her.

'I'm sorry, 'Mione.' He whispered into her hair as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. 'It's just s-so hard. Don't you feel angry?'

'Of course I do.' Hermione pulled away and looked at him with puffy, red eyes. 'We just need to keep a level head, you know?'

'You're right, as usual.' Ron gave a sad chuckle and hugged her again. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Ron spoke once again. 'You know the other day, when we went to Hogsmeade?'

'Y-yeah?' Hermione replied, somewhat uncertainly.

'Well, I was going to ask you something,' Hermione pulled away again and watched as Ron's ears went red. 'We've been friends for years, but recently I've been feeling like we, like we should be something more, if you, erm, get me?'

'I-I do get you, Ron.' Hermione said and Ron grinned at her. He took her chin gently in his hand and leaned forward. 'But I don't feel the same way.' Ron stopped, his lips millimetres away from hers. His eyes snapped open and with a jerk he drew away from her.

'Oh!' He said, his face a brighter scarlet than ever before. 'Sorry, I thought you, erm, well never mind.' Guilt wrenched through Hermione's stomach and she reached a hand towards him. He turned on his heel and walked to the other side of the Owlery, looking fixedly at a notice about Owl Post Prices.

'I'm sorry, Ron!' Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes once more, _why did life have to be so difficult. Why did Malfoy have to save her from the Dementors? Right now she wished she couldn't feel, she couldn't feel this much emotion, it would soon break her. _

'No, its okay, Hermione.' Ron replied, his voice hoarse. 'I must have, erm, m-misread the signs. I'll see you later.' Without a backward glance he left Hermione alone in the cold room. She shivered and turned to look out of the window. The sun had set now and the moon was shining brightly above the trees. _Would things ever straighten out? _She wondered where Malfoy was now. Half of her was hoping he was in hell, but the strongest part wanted to see him, to hear his version of Harry's death. She wanted to know why he had done it, why he had killed her best friend.

*

Hermione awoke to the sound of something tapping smartly at the window. Throwing her bedclothes off her she ran to the window and opened it. An owl flew in and landed on her bed a crumpled letter in its beak. Without hesitation, she pulled the letter from its mouth and opened it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ I'm sorry. If I could take what I have done back I would. But, before you throw this letter in the fire and forget all about me, please hear me out. I did it in anger. I couldn't stop myself. The war was finished, the Dark Lord had died, but he killed my father. Potter killed my father! He and my father were duelling and I tried to stop them and then he killed my father. I didn't even know what I was doing; the words just left my mouth before I could stop them. _

_ Please find it in your heart to forgive me, I know I've done a terrible thing but he was my father, you have to understand that! Please write back._

_ Yours truly and forever, _

_ Draco_

_ X X X_

Hermione sat on her bed for hours, re-reading his letter, trying to take it all in. Finally, after shedding many tears she replied.

_Draco,_

_I'm so sorry, I didn't know, it must have been terrible. But I know Harry, he must have done it for a reason. He didn't just kill for the sake of it. I know how anger can really take control, I'm not sure I can forgive you just right now. However, I know one thing, you have to come back. I need to see you. How about we meet, tomorrow night, at midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower? _

_Write Back. _

_Love Hermione_

_X X X _

The owl left and as Hermione watched it fly back through the window a horrible sense of dread filled her. She wanted to see Draco again but she felt as though something bad was going to happen. Mentally shaking herself, she pulled her bedclothes around her and fell into a dreamless sleep.

With a creak, two blue eyes retreated from her dormitory door and with a snap it closed.

**(So, there it is, Chapter six, I hope you liked it. Please review, good or bad, I welcome constructive criticism. There is only one chapter left and hopefully I will have it up much quicker than it has taken this one to be updated. Review please **** Beebbop!**


End file.
